


Checkmate

by Aleonoria (Nelle)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 03:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelle/pseuds/Aleonoria
Summary: Ausnahmsweise ist es einmal nicht Quidditch, das die Schülerschaft von Hogwarts in seinen Bann zieht. Ein Schachturnier bietet die Möglichkeit, sich auf andere Weise miteinander zu messen. Wie es wohl ausgeht, wenn schließlich Schlange und Löwe aufeinander treffen?





	

Mit langsamen, nachdenklichen, aber weitausholenden Schritten lief der junge Mann den Weg vom Quidditchstadion zum Schlossportal. Es wunderte ihn immer wieder, wie schnell die sichtbaren Spuren der Schlacht um Hogwarts verschwunden waren. Bereits zum Beginn des neuen Schuljahrs war das Gebäude wieder so, wie er und seine Mitschüler es an ihrem allerersten Schultag gesehen hatten. Aber anders als die sichtbaren Spuren verschwanden die innerlichen, unsichtbaren Schäden nicht so schnell. Beinahe jeder Schüler hatte in der Schlacht irgendetwas verloren. Ob es nun ein Freund, ein Familienmitglied oder auch ein Stück von sich selbst war. Viel zu viele der Schüler die er jeden Tag in den Fluren der Schule sah hatten in der Schlacht Menschen verletzt oder auch getötet. Aber, so sagte er sich immer wieder, es war für jeden von ihnen um Leben und Tod gegangen. Es hatte geheißen: Entweder sie oder der Feind. Auch er hatte diese Lektion schnell lernen müssen. Hatte man einen Todesser nur geschockt, so bestand die Gefahr, dass man kurz darauf von hinten von eben diesem angegriffen wurde. Aber ihm war es so viel leichter gefallen gefährliche Zauber durchzuführen. Denn der kleine Teil der Unschuld, den sich eigentlich ein jeder bewahrte, dieser Teil war an einem Nachmittag in einem Herrenhaus im Südwesten Englands gestorben. Eher qualvoll umgebracht worden.  
Ein Schaudern durchfuhr ihn als er daran dachte was an jenem Nachmittag geschehen war. Sie waren eigentlich die ganze Zeit mehr als vorsichtig gewesen und doch hatte man sie aufgegriffen. Aufgegriffen und dann nach Malfoy Manor gebracht. Bereits als sie, die Greifer auf den Fersen, durch den Wald gelaufen waren, hatte er das üble Gefühl gehabt, dass dieser Tag nicht gut ausgehen würde. Und er hatte recht gehabt. Sie hatten alle an diesem Tag verloren. Ein Stück ihres Selbst verloren. Harry, sein bester Freund, und auch Hermine, für die er bis dato immer Gefühle hatte, die er sich erst hatte eingestehen können, als es dafür zu spät war, waren kälter geworden, schneller bereit zu Mitteln zugreifen, die sie bis dahin vollkommen abgelehnt hatten. Diese Kälte zeigte sich nicht nur im Kampf, nein er hatte das Gefühl, das er seine Freunde manchmal nicht mehr wirklich verstand. Das Trio, welches über so lange Zeit bestanden hatte, schien, auch wenn ihre Freundschaft noch existierte, in seinem letzten Jahr vollkommen seinen jeweiligen Interessen nachzugehen und sich um seine Zukunft zu kümmern. Hermine, die schon immer gerne und viel gelernt hatte, war nun entweder in einem ihrer unsagbar vielen Unterrichtsfächer oder in der Bibliothek zu finden. Scheinbar darauf bedacht, in den am Ende des Jahres anstehenden Abschlussprüfung die absolut und nicht anzweifelbar Beste zu sein. Und Harry? Der hatte etwas wirklich Untypisches vor, zumindest dachten das einige. Nach der Schlacht hatte er lange Gespräche mit Rons älteren Brüdern und auch anderen Ladenbesitzern in der Winkelgasse geführt. Er hatte noch nie viel Geld gebraucht und so wollte er einen großen Teil seines, von seinen Eltern und Sirius ererbten, Vermögens darauf verwenden zu helfen die Geschäfte beim Wiederaufbau zu unterstützen und anschließend würde er bei Tom, dem zahnlosen Wirt des _Tropfenden Kessels_ , in die Lehre gehen. Dieser wurde auch nicht jünger und abgesehen vom Fuchsbau, war der _Tropfende Kessel_ einer der Orte an denen sich Harry außerhalb der Schule wohl gefühlt hatte. Besonders in den Ferien vor ihrem dritten Schuljahr hatte er dort viel Zeit verbracht und so seltsam der Wirt des _Kessels_ manchmal auch schien, so war er doch ein netter Kerl. Und da er keinerlei Familie hatte, der er sein Lokal vermachen konnte, schien er über die Frage und das Angebot Harrys mehr als glücklich gewesen zu sein.  
Ron war sich sicher, wenn der Pub irgendwann seinem Freund gehören würde, dann würde dieser wohl für eine ordentliche Renovierung sorgen, wenn nicht schon vorher. Aber auch wenn die Pläne seiner Klassenkameraden ihm nicht egal waren, so machte sich Ron natürlich auch Gedanken darüber, was er in knapp einem Jahr tun würde. Gewiss hatte Kingsley auch ihm angeboten die Ausbildung zum Auror zumachen, auch wenn ihm die nötigen Kurse und Noten fehlen würden. Aber das wollte er nicht. Die letzten Jahre waren zwar voller Kämpfe gegen das Böse gewesen, aber eigentlich, wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, dann hatte er es niemals wirklich gewollt. Er kannte seine Fähigkeiten und die lagen nun mal nicht in der Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Er sah seine Zukunft eher im sportlichen Bereich. Und so hatte er noch während der Ferien einige Eulen an englische Quidditchteams geschickt mit der Bitte um ein Auswahltraining. Selbst wenn er nur Ersatzspieler sein würde, wäre das immer noch das, was er sich am ehesten würde vorstellen können.

Als er die Eingangshalle durchquerte runzelte Ron die Stirn. So einen Menschenauflauf vor dem Schwarzen Brett hatte es seit Umbridges Zeiten nicht mehr gegeben. Er drängelte sich zwischen den Schülern hindurch und warf einigen Slytherins, die der Meinung waren meckern zu müssen, einen kalten Blick zu. Wer waren die, dass sie glaubten sich erlauben zu können, ihm dumm zu kommen? Er war Ron Weasley, der beste Freund von Harry Potter. Er war derjenige, der auf die Idee gekommen war die Basiliskenzähne aus der Kammer des Schreckens zu holen, um damit den Horkruxen zu Leibe rücken zu können. Er war derjenige, der den Horkrux im Medaillon von Salazar Slytherin mit Hilfe des Schwertes von Godric Gryffindor zerstört hatte. Also was spielten die sich so auf?  
„Macht euch vom Acker, ihr Winzlinge. Geht zurück zu eurem Koboldstein-Club oder was immer ihr in eurem dunklen Kerker sonst so tut. Ich will sehen, was es angeblich so wichtiges gibt. Hat irgendwer von euch seine Schokofrosch-Karten verloren und hat einen Anschlag ans Schwarze Brett geheftet?“  
Die Jüngeren schüttelten den Kopf und Ron grinste breit. Das war etwas, was ihm wirklich gefehlt hatte. Jüngere Schüler, die bei seinem Anblick einfach vor Ehrfurcht erstarrten. Er drehte sich zum Schwarzen Brett und wollte den Aushang lesen, als ihn eine weibliche Stimme aufhielt.  
„Fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, Weasley!“  
Er drehte sich um und konnte nicht verhindern, dass er innerlich so einige Flüche ausstieß, für die ihm seine Mutter bestimmt mehrfach die Ohren langgezogen hätte.  
„Und wofür, Greengrass?“  
Die zierliche Brünette verzog den Mund zu einem kleinen, beinahe schon überheblich wirkenden Lächeln.  
„Für unangebrachte Großkotzigkeit im Angesicht deiner Unfähigkeit.“  
Ron öffnete den Mund und sah kurzzeitig wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen aus, als er den Blick des Begleiters der Braunhaarigen auffing. Malfoy! Das man es diesem Kerl erlaubt hatte ebenfalls zurück zu kehren, war in den Augen des Gryffindors eine himmelschreiende Ungerechtigkeit.  
„Was gibt es da zu grinsen, Malfoy?“  
„Nichts, rein gar nichts“, sagte der Blonde und legte dem Mädchen neben sich einen Arm um die Hüfte. Noch etwas das dem Rothaarigen, übel aufstieß. Nicht nur das man es Malfoy gestattet hatte ebenfalls seinen Abschluss nachzuholen, nein scheinbar hatte er es auch noch geschafft eine Freundin zu finden. „Ich finde, Astoria macht ihre Sache als Vertrauensschülerin ganz hervorragend.“  
„Es hat dich keiner um deine Meinung gefragt, Malfoy!“  
„Genauso wenig wie dich, Weasley“, kam es kühl von Astoria, bevor sie sich mit einem beinahe schon freundlich wirkenden Lächeln an die jüngeren Schüler aus ihrem Haus wandte. „Den Aushang findet ihr auch im Gemeinschaftsraum. Ihr könnt also die unangenehme Gesellschaft Weasleys verlassen und euch im Kerker über alles informieren.“  
Die Slytherins drehte sich um und gingen, einen letzten Blick auf den Gryffindor werfend, in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum davon.  
„Sagt mal, bringen die euch die Arroganz bereits in der ersten Klasse bei?“  
„Ach weißt du, Weasley, Das nennt sich Kultiviertheit und die ist neben Manieren und Stilgefühl angeboren.“  
Draco hustete und es war den wenigen Umstehenden sofort klar, dass er damit ein Lachen verbergen wollte, was ihm natürlich nur leidlich gelang.  
„Was zu sagen, Malfoy?“, schnappte Ron.  
„Weißt du“, der Blonde tat so als müsse er nachdenken. „nein, nicht wirklich. Wenn du selbst noch nicht darauf gekommen bist, kann ich dir auch nicht mehr weiter helfen. Ich meine, es muss ja irgendeinen Grund geben, warum Potter und Granger immer weniger mit dir rumhängen. Gibt es etwa Ärger in eurem kleinen Dreiecksparadies? Haben die Zwei vielleicht bemerkt, dass sie ohne dich besser dran sind.“  
„Du mieses, kleines“, der Rothaarige machte einen Schritt auf das Paar zu, „Frettchen!“  
„Und noch mal Fünf Punkte von Gryffindor“, sagte Astoria ruhig und beantwortete Rons ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck mit einem breiten Grinsen. „Ach, ich könnte das wirklich den ganzen Tag machen.“  
„Ihr seid doch alle gleich!“  
„Du meinst begabt, gutaussehend und verdammt charmant?“, Draco schaute den Gryffindor mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.  
„Nein!“, war dessen Antwort. „Ihr seid den Aufwand und die Zeit nicht wert, sich mit euch abzugeben.“  
„Und warum bist du dann noch hier, Weasley? Wartest du auf jemanden, der dir den Aushang vorliest, oder kannst du bereits selbst lesen?“  
Ron lief rot an und die beiden Slytherins beobachteten fasziniert wie dessen Gesichtsfarbe beinahe den gleichen Ton annahm wie seine Haare.  
„Ihr seid doch alle gleich, ihr… ihr … Slytherins!“  
„Wow, wie eloquent“, sagte Astoria mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln. „Das müssen wir aber noch üben.“  
„Weißt du, Astoria, was ich für die größte Schwäche eines Gryffindors halte?“, fragte Draco und lehnte sich an seine Freundin.  
„Nein, was denn?“, fragte sie interessiert.  
„Ich denke, ihre größte Schwäche ist es nicht zu wissen, wann sie verloren haben. Das Wissen, den Moment zu erkennen, wenn es keinen Ausweg mehr gibt, das haben sie einfach nicht.“  
„Du könntest recht haben.“  
„Könntest?“, der Blonde richtete sich gespielt entrüstet auf. „Ich habe recht und Weasleys Gesellschaft wird ermüdend. Wollen wir wieder zurück?“  
Die Brünette nickte und gemeinsam ging das Paar durch die Eingangshalle Richtung Kerker davon. Dabei hörte Ron noch die Frage des Slytherins: „Machst du eigentlich dabei mit?“ und Astorias Antwort, welche aus einem selbstsicheren „Natürlich“ bestand. Als sie aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden waren und sich auch die letzten Zuschauer verteilt hatten, drehte sich der Rothaarige wieder um und warf erneut einen Blick auf den Aushang. Dort stand mit großen Buchstaben: „Hogwarts erstes Schulinternes Schachturnier“ und ein breites, sehr breites Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Das Schicksal schien endlich mal auf seiner Seite zu sein und hatte ihm die Möglichkeit gegeben es Malfoy und seiner kleinen Freundin ordentlich heimzuzahlen.

~.~

Die Halle war bereits für das am Abend stattfindende Festmahl zu Halloween geschmückt, aber die vier Haustische waren, bis auf zwei verschwunden. Auf diesen beiden befanden sich beinahe unzählige Schachbretter und die Schüler fragten sich, wo die Schulleitung die alle herbekommen hatten, war doch eine Regel für die Teilnahme am Schachtunier, dass die eigenen Bretter und Figuren nicht mitgebracht werden durften. Die zweite Regel lautete, dass kein Schüler, ob er nun am Turnier teilnahm oder nicht, seinen Zauberstab dabei haben durfte. Damit wollten die Lehrer die Möglichkeit ausschließen, dass mithilfe von Verwirrzaubern oder ähnlichem ein Vorteil erlangt wurde. Die Spiele sollten fair ablaufen, nun ja, so fair wie eben möglich wenn mehrfach Slytherins und Gryffindors aufeinander treffen würden. Denn allen Beteiligten war klar, dass sich diese beiden Häuser auch Wortgefechte liefern würden, zusätzlich zur eigentlichen Schachpartie.  
Als Ron die Große Halle betrat, rieb er sich nervös die Hände. Eigentlich war er wirklich gut im Schach. Aber bisher hatte er immer mit seinem eigenen Brett spielen können, mit Figuren die ihn schon seit Jahren kannten und ihm vertrauten. Aber wie wäre es hier? Wo jeder mit nagelneuen Figuren zurecht kommen musste. Natürlich wurde so für Chancengleichheit gesorgt, aber es war auch ein nicht außer Acht zu lassender Faktor. Er schaute nach vorne, dorthin wo bei Mahlzeiten die Lehrer saßen. Nun stand auf dem Podest, vor dem langen Tisch, eine große Tafel auf welcher die beiden übrig gebliebenen Haustische und die sich darauf befindlichen Schachbretter aufgezeichnet waren. Neben jedem Schachbrett waren die Namen der ersten Partie vermerkt.  
Ron bahnte sich seinen Weg durch die Halle und warf einen Blick auf den Plan. Sein erster Gegner war eine Drittklässlerin aus Ravenclaw. Er verzog das Gesicht. Bei den Ravenclaws konnte man nie wissen. Als er einen leichten Stoß gegen die Schulter bekam drehte er den Kopf und schaute in grüne Augen, die unter einem schwarzen Pony hervor schauten. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie Harry es anstellte, aber scheinbar hatte er endlich einen Haarschnitt gefunden, der es ihm möglich machte, die blitzförmige Narbe auf seiner Stirn zu verbergen. Nun war er, zumindest äußerlich, einfach nur ein junger Mann mit schwarzen Haaren und grünen Augen der ohne seine Brille vollkommen blind war. Etwas, das ihm scheinbar mehr als gut gefiel. Das nicht jeder, der mit ihm sprach, zu seiner Stirn schaute, in der Hoffnung einen winzigen Blick auf die Narbe erhaschen zu können.  
„Eine Ravenclaw? Ich drück dir wirklich die Daumen, Mann.“  
„Danke“, Ron schaute den Schwarzhaarigen fragend an. „Warum hast du dich nicht angemeldet?“  
Harry lachte auf.  
„Da könnte ich mich direkt einsargen lassen. Das Schachspiel überlass ich lieber denen, die es wirklich können.“  
Ron nickte, runzelte dann aber die Stirn, als er einen Namen auf der Liste entdeckte.  
„Hermine hat sich angemeldet?“  
„Wusstest du das nicht?“  
Gemeinsam gingen sie zu dem Schachbrett an dem die erste Partie des Rothaarigen stattfinden sollte und er schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Hab nicht besonders viel von Hermine in den letzten Monaten gesehen. Sie ist immer in der Bibliothek oder in irgendwelchen Kursen und ich … nun ja, ich bin halt viel am trainieren. Wusstest du, dass ich eine Eule von den Chudley Cannons bekommen habe? Sie haben mich tatsächlich für ein Probetraining in den Weihnachtsferien eingeladen. Ist das zu fassen?“  
Harry schaute seinen Freund an und das freudige Strahlen in den blauen Augen übertrug sich auf ihn.  
„Hey klasse, Mann. Ich hab mir schon gedacht, dass du Kingsleys Angebot nicht annehmen würdest. Ich denke, keiner von uns, die in dieser Schlacht gekämpft haben, wird den Beruf des Aurors ergreifen. Dafür haben wir einfach zu viel verloren und jetzt muss halt jeder von uns seinen Platz in der Welt finden.“  
Ron nickte und setzte sich auf die Seite der schwarzen Figuren und wartete auf seine Gegnerin, als auf der anderen Seite Astoria Greengrass mit Draco Malfoy und einigen weiteren Slytherin vorbei ging.  
„Weasley? Was tust du hier? Schach ist das Spiel der Könige und erfordert ein gewisses Maß an Intelligenz“, schnarrte er und die ihn begleitenden Schüler lachten gehässig. Ron wollte schon auffahren und dem blonden Slytherin eine Antwort entgegen schleudern, als Harry ihm die Hände auf die Schultern legte und leicht zudrückte. Der Schwarzhaarige beugte sich vor und brachte seinen Mund an das Ohr seines Freundes.  
„Lass ihn reden, Ron. Du bist derjenige, der im ersten Jahr McGonagalls Schachspiel überstanden hat und das als Zwölfjähriger! Also lass sie ruhig reden und zeig ihnen was du kannst.“  
Ron hob den Kopf, schaute in die grünen Augen seines Freundes und nickte dann langsam. Er würde es Draco Malfoy, all den anderen hochnäsigen Slytherin und auch sonst jedem zeigen!

Bereits nach einigen Zügen merkte der Rothaarige, dass die kleine Ravenclaw ihm gegenüber nur dann eine Chance auf einen Sieg haben würde, wenn ihm kapitale Fehler unterlaufen würden. Da dies aber nicht der Fall war, war sein erstes Spiel schnell beendet und er konnte, zusammen mit Harry und Neville die anderen Spiele beobachten. Am anderen Ende des langen Tischs konnte er den hellblonden Schopf Malfoys erkennen, der die Bemühungen seiner Freundin genauestens beobachtete. In der Mitte des zweiten Tischs war Hermine gerade dabei einen Zug in ihrem Spiel gegen einen Sechstklässler aus Hufflepuff zu machen, aber an ihrem Gesichtsausdruck war zu erkennen, dass es für sie nicht so gut lief.  
„Wie macht sich Ginny?“, fragte Ron, der seine Schwester bisher noch nicht entdeckt hatte.  
„Sie schlägt sich bisher ganz gut“, meinte Neville und deutete auf das entfernte Ende des Tisches an dem auch Hermine saß.  
„Gegen wen spielt sie?“ Der Rothaarige ließ den Kopf kreisen um ein wenig die Verspannung im Nacken zu lösen, die vom gestrigen Training herrührte.  
„Michael Corner“, antwortete Harry mit einem Lachen. „Der scheint gar nicht so begeistert von dem Zusammentreffen. Besonders da deine Schwester dabei ist ihn nach allen Regeln der Kunst jede einzelne Figur abzunehmen.“  
Ron schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf, stand dann auf und ging zur Tafel, um zu sehen, ob sein nächster Gegner bereits fest stand. Denn alle Partien würden komplett per Zufall zustande kommen, dafür hatten die Lehrer mittels eines Zaubers gesorgt. Daher war es durchaus möglich, dass eine Partie bereits in der nächsten Runde war, auch wenn noch nicht alle aus der vorherigen beendet waren. Genau in diesem Moment erschien ein Namen auf der Tafel, der Neville den Kopf schütteln ließ.  
„Na herzlichen Glückwunsch, du hast Justin Finch-Fletchley erwischt. Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass der von Jahr zu Jahr anstrengender wird.“  
Auch Harry hatte beim Erscheinen des Namens geseufzt. Finch-Fletchley war schon immer derjenige der Hufflepuffs gewesen, mit dem er am wenigsten zurecht kam. Ron zuckte mit den Achseln, nickte dann Hagrid zu, der zusammen mit ein paar anderen Lehrern bei dem Turnier die Aufsicht führte und begab sich zu seinem Platz, wo Justin bereits auf ihn wartete.  
„Weasley“, nickte ihm dieser zu als er sich setzte. Der Rothaarige antwortete nur mit einem „Finch-Fletchley“ im gleichen Tonfall und baute dann die Figuren auf seiner Seite auf.

Ron knabberte an seiner Unterlippe, während er über seinen nächsten Zug nachdachte. Er musste zugeben, er hatte den Hufflepuff unterschätzt. Für ihn waren jahrelang die Ravenclaws die langweiligen Bücherwürmer, die Slytherins die Bösen und die Hufflepuffs die Trottel gewesen. So wie wahrscheinlich für viele andere Schüler auch. Aber Justin Finch-Fletchley stellte einen durchaus ernstzunehmenden Gegner dar. Der Rothaarige verzog das Gesicht. Er wollte nicht bereits in der zweiten Runde ausscheiden müssen. Er wollte besonders den Slytherin nicht noch mehr Stoff für Sticheleien liefern.  
‚Wenn ich jetzt meine Springer bewege, entblöße ich damit meine Dame, die aber momentan meinen König schützt. Und Finch-Fletchley hat sich da eine schöne Festung aufgebaut. Merlin, ich glaub ich komm hier nicht mehr weg. Wobei‘, er richtete sich ein wenig auf. ‚Wenn ich meinen Läufer statt dem Springer benutze, dann ist er gezwungen ebenfalls einen seiner Springer zu verwenden und das könnte mir die Möglichkeit eröffnen, die ich brauche.‘  
Er grinste leicht und machte den Zug, den er sich eben überlegt hatte, mit dem Ergebnis, dass der Hufflepuff genauso reagierte wie erhofft. Daher war nach zehn weiteren Zügen auch diese Partie zu Gunsten des Rothaarigen vorbei.

Er spielte und gewann noch drei weitere Partien bis Professor McGonagall endlich eine kleine Pause ankündigte, in der sowohl die Teilnehmer, als auch die Zuschauer sich an Erfrischungen, die auf dem Lehrertisch bereitgestellt worden waren, bedienen konnten.  
„Weaselbee“, hörte er eine schnarrende Stimme, als er gerade dabei war sich einen Becher voll Kürbissaft einzuschenken, „ich bin wahrlich erstaunt, dass du noch immer dabei bist. Hast wohl Glück gehabt und nur leichte Gegner erwischt.“  
Der Rothaarige holte tief Luft und drehte sich dann um, nun das blasse Gesicht von Malfoy vor sich.  
„Malfoy, weißt du, es mag vielleicht nicht in deine beengte Weltanschauung passen, aber auch wir Weasleys können durchaus Schach spielen.“  
Der blonde Slytherin lachte auf.  
„Wer es glaubt. Also ich finde ja, dass…“  
„Was du findest, Malfoy, ist nicht von Belang“, wurde er unterbrochen, als sich Rons kleine Schwester zwischen die beiden drängte und sich ebenfalls an den Erfrischungen bediente. „Frag doch deinen Kumpel Zabini wie es ist, im Schach auf einen Weasley zu treffen.“  
„Geschlagen?“, fragte Ron Ginny, die lächelnd nickte.  
„War beinahe ein wenig langweilig. Aber nun gut, in der nächsten Runde geht’s gegen Padma Patil. Die Ravenclaws sind wirklich nicht zu unterschätzen, wie Hermine auch schon feststellen musste.“  
Ron schaute sich suchend um, konnte seine beste Freundin aber nicht entdecken.  
„Wo ist sie denn?“  
„Sie hat gegen einen Sechstklässler aus Ravenclaw verloren. Schien ihr aber nicht wirklich was auszumachen, oder vielleicht hat sie auch nur so getan, ich weiß es nicht. Aber Harry meinte, er habe sie auf dem Weg zur Bibliothek gesehen. Er wollte aber versuchen sie zu überreden zurück zu kommen. Ob er Erfolg hat, keine Ahnung, denn ab dem Moment musste ich mich darauf konzentrieren Zabinis König einzustampfen.“  
Ron lachte, während sich Malfoys Gesicht verfinsterte. Die Geschwister schauten ihn breit grinsend an, wobei Ginny sogar eine rausgestreckte Zunge andeutete, dann ließen sie den Slytherin stehen.

Mittag war schon lange vorbei, als die aufgestellten Schachbretter immer weniger, aber dafür die Zuschauer immer mehr wurden. Wie bereits geahnt war Ginny gegen den Ravenclaw Patil-Zwilling machtlos gewesen und so konnte sie nun ihren Bruder unterstützen, der sich mal mehr, mal weniger gut machte, aber noch immer im Turnier war, weil ihm, teilweise im letzten Moment, ein rettender Gedanke kam. So konnte es geschehen, dass er nun Padma Patil gegenüber saß und die Figuren für sein hoffentlich vorletztes Spiel aufbaute. Sollte er diese Runde gewinnen, dann stünde er im Finale, was ja schon an sich eine große Leistung war. Er setzte die letzte Figur auf das Brett und nickte seinem Gegenüber zu. Sie hatte weiß und zog damit zuerst.

Die blauen Augen fest auf das Brett geheftet, stützte sich Ron mit den Unteramen auf dem Tisch ab und dachte nach. Es sah so verdammt mies für ihn aus. Seine Türme waren weg, ebenso alle Bauern, ein Läufer und ein Springer. Lediglich Dame, König und der verbliebene Springer bzw. Läufer waren für ihn noch verfügbar. Padma hingegen hatte lediglich die Bauern und einen Turm eingebüßt und war in einer so viel besseren Position. Aber, er knirschte mit den Zähnen, er wollte nicht verlieren. Nicht so kurz vor dem Ziel und besonders nicht gegen ein Mädchen. Das war doch zum Hippogreifen melken! Er sah einfach keinen Ausweg! Er wollte schon nach seinem König greifen, um ihn als Zeichen der Kapitulation umzustoßen, als er auf die verrückte Idee kam einfach mit seiner Königin anzugreifen. Mehr als schief gehen konnte es nicht und er war wahrlich verzweifelt. Also machte er seinen Zug mit der Königin und beobachtete verwirrt, wie sich die Augen des Patil-Zwillings vor ihm erschrocken weiteten. Wieso? Sie war doch in so besserer Position als er. Warum machte sie diese Aktion von ihm scheinbar nervös? Nach ihrem nächsten Zug erkannte er warum. Sie war das, was man als aggressive Eröffnerin bezeichnete, aber wenn es ums taktische, teilweise drei Züge im Vorausdenken ging, da war sie nicht überragend, wenn auch nicht wirklich schlecht. Als dem Rothaarigen diese Tatsache bewusst worden war, schlich sich ein kleines Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. Denn er hatte eine Möglichkeit gefunden auch diese Runde, so schlecht sie momentan auch für ihn aussah, gewinnen zu können. Er würde von nun an Katz-und-Maus mit seinem Ex-Date spielen. Nun ja, ein Date war das eigentlich nicht gewesen, was sie auf dem Weihnachtsball im vierten Jahr gehabt hatten, zumindest nicht aus seiner Sicht. Er hatte damals einfach nur nicht alleine auftauchen wollen, weil das aus seiner Sicht nun mal nicht ging, wenn erstens sein bester Freund einer der Champions war und seine beste Freundin, für die er damals schon ein wenig geschwärmt hatte, mit jemand anderen hingehen würde. So tat er das, womit er auch schon seine Brüder immer mal wieder in den Wahnsinn getrieben hatte. Er schickte seine verbliebenen Figuren scheinbar sinnlos auf dem Brett hin und her, aber immer mit dem Hintergedanken, seinem Gegner keine Angriffsfläche zu bieten. Diese Taktik zog zwar die Partie in die Länge, aber sie sorgte auch dafür, dass er keine Figuren mehr verlor und außerdem wurde seine Gegnerin durch die scheinbare Sinnlosigkeit verwirrt, was es ihm ermöglichte schlussendlich den gegnerischen König matt zu setzen.

Als Padma ihren König zum Zeichen der Kapitulation umgeschmissen hatte, seufzten die Zuschauer auf, denn die andere Halbfinalpartie zwischen Astoria Greengrass und ihrer älteren Schwester Daphne, welche die Jüngere mit einem kalten Lächeln und den trockenen Worten „Entschuldige, Schwesterherz, aber Schachmatt“ gewonnen hatte, war bereits vor einigen Minuten beendet worden. Da nun auch das zweite Halbfinale entschieden war, wurde eine erneute Pause angekündigt, damit sie alle nochmals frische Luft schnappen und sich die Beine vertreten konnten.

Eine Viertelstunde später bauten Ron und Astoria ihre Figuren auf. Das Los hatte dem Rothaarigen erneut Schwarz zugeteilt, was ihm aber nicht unrecht war, denn bei diesem Spiel reagierte er lieber, als das er agierte. Die Zuschauer bauten sich um die beiden Kontrahenten auf und warteten gespannt auf den Beginn der Partie. Hinter Astoria standen sämtliche Slytherins, in vorderster Reihe Draco Malfoy, der einfach nicht mehr von der Seite der Brünetten weg zudenken war. Ron hob den Kopf und lächelte ob der Ungläubigkeit die sich unter der kühlen, arroganten Maske des Blonden zeigte. Aber es war nur ein leichter Hauch und sofort wurde das Gesicht Dracos noch undurchdringlicher und Ron konnte genau sehen, dass er zu einem seiner Kommentare ansetzen wollte, da erschien Professor McGonagall an dem kleinen Tisch, auf dem sich das einzelne Spielbrett befand. Die langen Haustische waren verschwunden und durch den einzelnen Tisch war es ihren Mitschülern möglich sich um die beiden Finalteilnehmer aufstellen zu können. Das Erscheinen der Direktorin hielt Draco davon ab das zusagen, was er vorgehabt hatte.  
„Mr. Weasley, Miss Greengrass, ich beglückwünsche Sie dazu, dass Sie es bis hierhin geschafft haben. Für diese Finalrunde gibt es ein Zeitlimit. Sollte bis sieben Uhr kein Schachmatt erfolgt sein, so wird derjenige Spieler zum Sieger ernannt, der sich in der besseren Position befindet. Ansonsten gelten die üblichen Regeln des Schachs, die Ihnen ja bekannt sein dürften. Haben Sie verstanden?“ Sowohl Ron als auch Astoria nickte und Professor McGonagall schwenkte ihren Zauberstab. „Nun denn, viel Erfolg.“  
Die junge Slytherin setzte einen ihrer Bauern zwei Felder nach vorne und hob dann den Kopf.  
„Nun, dann zeig mal was du kannst Weaselbee.“  
Ron spürte wie sich je eine Hand auf seine linke und rechte Schulter legte. Er schaute sich um und erkannte, dass sich Harry und Hermine neben ihm aufgebaut hatten. Der Rothaarige lächelte seiner Freundin zu, froh darüber, dass sie aus ihrer Höhle in der Bibliothek hervorgekommen war, um ihn bei diesem Spiel zu unterstützen.  
„Weißt du, Greengrass“, sagte er, nachdem er seine Konzentration wieder auf das Brett vor sich gewandt hatte und sich bereit machte seinen ersten Zug zu tun, „du wirst dich noch wundern.“

Zug um Zug schickten die beiden ihre Figuren über das Brett und schenkten sich dabei nichts. Irgendwann, Ron dachte gerade über seinen nächsten Zug nach, da hörte er hinter sich Hermine erschrocken aufatmen.  
„Harry“, wisperte sie ihrem Freund zu, „siehst du auch das, was ich sehe?“  
Der Schwarzhaarige schaute erst auf das Schachbrett auf dem Tisch vor ihm, dann auf die Projektion des selbigen, welche durch einen Zauber an die Wände der Großen Halle geworfen worden waren, damit auch wirklich jeder in dieser das Spiel mitverfolgen konnte. Seine grünen Augen weiteten sich erschrocken, als auch er realisierte, was er vor sich sah. Die Züge, die Ron machte, die kannte er mehr als gut. Sie hatten sich auf ewig in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt.  
„Ja, Hermine“, erwiderte er eben so leise, um die Konzentration der beiden Spieler nicht zu unterbrechen, „das tue ich.“  
Sie lächelten einander zu, in dem Wissen, wie diese Partie ausgehen würde.

Ron wirkte beinahe wie in Trance, während er seinen einen Springer über das Feld jagte und beschützte dabei einen Läufer und Turm besonders. Harry war sich sicher, dass auch sein Kumpel gerade das Bild vor Augen hatte, wie sie drei, abgekämpft von den bisherigen Prüfungen in den Gewölben unter der Schule, auf dem überdimensionalen Schachbrett standen und gemeinsam, aber von dem Rothaarigen geführt, die Partie ihres Lebens spielten. Auch diesmal, sieben Jahre später, verlief das Spiel zugunsten Rons und Astoria wusste noch nicht, dass sie eigentlich bereits verloren hatte. Damals hatte Professor Dumbledore nur die hervorragende Leistung Rons während des Spiels gelobt, aber niemand hatte erfahren, wie das Spiel wirklich abgelaufen war. Zudem war die Brünette auch erst zwei Jahre später nach Hogwarts gekommen. Sie hätte nur dann von den Ereignissen erfahren, wenn ihre Schwester davon berichtet hätte, aber das bezweifelte Ron ein wenig. Slytherins und Gryffindors waren nun einmal nicht gut darin die Leistungen der Mitglieder des anderen Hauses zu würdigen und da dies nun mal der Fall war, wusste er, dass Astoria keine bis wenig Ahnung von dem Spiel hatte, dass er damals gespielt hatte. Daher war er sich auch sicher, dass er in vier Zügen seinen verbleibenden Springer durch ihre Dame verlieren würde. Dies wiederrum würde ihn in die Lage versetzten, den König mit seinem Läufer zu schlagen und somit das Spiel zu gewinnen.  
Noch zwei Züge. Gleich würde sein Springer fallen und so geschah es auch.  
Ein Lächeln erschien auf Rons Gesicht und er konnte in Astoria ansehen, dass sie sich fragte, was ihn so erheiterte. Er streckte die Hand nach seinem Läufer aus, zog mit ihm drei Felder nach links, dann hob er den Kopf, grinste erst Astoria und dann die hinter ihr stehenden Slytherins breit an.  
„Schachmatt.“

The End


End file.
